24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed CTU agents
Gas attack survivors I haven't seen the episode in a long time, but do all those people really have lines? If they do, that's incredible! --Proudhug 16:01, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : Sorry, no they don't. I just thought they were quite significant because they were practically the only CTU surviors from the attack. Only CTU female gas attack survivor 1 and CTU male gas attack survivor 2 have lines. Also, at the top of the page it doesn't say anything about having lines, just being unnamed CTU agents. SignorSimon 17:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Check out the main Unnamed characters page. We don't include information about uncredited extras on Wiki 24. --Proudhug 17:44, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : Those characters are notable, indeed, but it is true that some don't meet the inclusion criteria for the unnamed character pages. I don't think this means that the work you did is not worthy of posting anywhere at all, Signor, so I've been thinking of some place for this material to be moved to. : Now, there are pics of uncredited extras who were involved in the Cordilla virus attack at the Chandler Plaza Hotel; maybe you could do a similar table-layout-style thing for these gas characters? and put it in the Attacks on CTU page? You could make a list of survivors (named and unnamed) and one for the victims. There is precedent for it (the hotel page) and you could plug in all those pictures you took also. If this plan works, none of the stuff you did will go to waste, it will simply be found at another spot.– Blue Rook 19:30, 28 April 2008 (UTC)talk Sounds good. Since the gas attack is quite a major event, could it have a page of its own? Then we could include all the info about what happens (i.e. Ostroff's journey to CTU and how he got there), as well as information on casulties and survivors? Images and short bios could then be included there. We could do a "Read more..." link on the Attacks on CTU page? SignorSimon 19:43, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : In the past, folks have made event-specific pages but they don't generally last long. The prominent one that comes to mind is "The Death of Jack Bauer" (of which only it's talk page remains). I suspect something that you make will be of much better quality, however, so my advice would be for you to experiment in the Sandbox on this if there are no objections relatively soon. – Blue Rook 21:21, 28 April 2008 (UTC)talk I was thinking of pages such as The Sentox Nerve Gas Conspiracy (or something to that effect) and the Anti-terrorism treaty. It would be a page similar to that. But I will experiment on the sandbox. SignorSimon 21:34, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : OK I've made the page in the sandbox - if you think it's worth having a page of its own then let me know and I will update it. SignorSimon 20:29, 29 April 2008 (UTC) That looks quite good so far. I just ran it through spell-check, reduced some image sizes, and took out a few overlinkages, but overall I think it warrants a page of its own. Only a few things come to mind: # It could use a link somewhere prominent, at the top maybe, to the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy since these events are so clearly related... and vice versa (link this in the conspiracy page) # Leave a brief descriptive blurb behind on the Attacks on CTU page, and insert a See the main article here type statement linking to the new page # The size of some of those unnamed survivors is inappropriately large in my opinion; what can we do to normalize them like the others? # If for some reason the new page doesn't work out, we could simply shift all this work to Attacks on CTU (even though it would look crappy there). # And also: remove the non-speaking Survivors from the Unnamed Agents page, and then, on the gas attack page, link to the speaking agents' entries Nice work! – Blue Rook 21:05, 29 April 2008 (UTC)talk : In your first post in this thread, Simon, you mentioned that one of the men had lines. I know the first woman (Tracie Dominguez) had lines, but when did that dude speak? Also, I'm thinking of making the entry for the woman, since she warrants one. Do you want to do it instead? 19:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :: Haha, sorry but I really can't remember. I'm sure, though, he will do if I wrote it there because I will have watched the scene, surely to say something so definative. When you say "making an entry", do you simply mean adding her to this list? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:12, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah I say "make an entry" for unnamed characters because we really don't technically "create articles" for them. I'll add her if you're not down for it now, since I've got the lines she spoke. The hard part is listing all her appearances. She was in the background often, so unless you have the running tally, you/I will just have to add a note that says she appeared in other episodes besides the 2 gassing ones. 20:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :: If you have the lines she spoke, it's probably a better idea for you to make the entry. Thanks for that! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Another one I believe there is an unnamed agent unaccounted for in Day 4 12:00pm-1:00pm. He is the one that finds the Dobson Override at the compound. Sk84life 23:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : Ah wow, nice catch... that guy had a bunch of lines for an uncredited character, a definite keeper. I added him as "forensics agent" but if you think of a better name, go right ahead. Thanks Sk84life. 01:15, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Lawnmower man I think lawnmower is probably Scott Waugh (see here), it's just hard to be sure when there's so few shots of his face. But also, it would make sense for him to be working on the same scene with Jeff Cadiente (stunts unlimited connection again).--Acer4666 12:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : I agree there is a very strong resemblance, just not 100% for sure. Any other opinions? Can you get through to him Acer? Nice lead regardless! 20:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The nose and cheeks are way off. Perry Kelly bares more resemblance to him and it's possibly could be him due to having so many background roles on the show.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::But Perry Kelly is ginger, and the lawnmower agent has black hair--Acer4666 (talk) 17:53, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::At that distance, it easily could be yet reads from a blurry close-up as black. He appears to be ginger in some fashion in his Day 5 appearance but his Day 4 appearance is dark brown. --Gunman6 (talk) 23:08, September 21, 2014 (UTC) First two agents And on an unrelated note, are the first two Day 1 people not the same guy? I'm sure it's the same actor (long sloping forehead with hair on top), and it looks like he's sitting in the same set, and they both pretty much do the same job - can we merge?--Acer4666 13:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :And bear in mind that although the pilot was filmed ages before episodes 2&3, the Victor Rovner bit at the start was added later on, so the scene of the rovner liaison would've been filmed at the same time as eps 2&3, which makes me sure it's the same actor--Acer4666 13:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Now that I look at it, I don't know how this went unnoticed for so long. It is quite absolutely the same guy, definitely merge whenever you want to. I vote you keep "Data Services" and the second picture to merge it all there, and we get rid of the first pic and the "Rovner liaison" heading. 20:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Day 2 TAC leader Should we include this TAC guy?I forget whether he talked or not...-BauerPhillip24 01:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :He did not talk, so no. Any info about him can be put on the actor page though, which is Kenneth Davila--Acer4666 (talk) 01:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Day 8 TAC medic Just wondering, should we add this guy? : Unnamed characters go on 1 page only (not on both), so we need to decide the best place for him. If he was armed and participated in the action, I could see why he belongs here instead. 02:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) John Meier is for sure one of these agents. :I was studying all the unidentified faces on this page and all I can say for sure is that this is action actor John Meier without a doubt. CTU Agent at Hauser Residence --Gunman6 (talk) 02:07, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm positive that's not him. John Meier has quite a wide nose (picture) and this CTU agent has a remarkably narrow one, among other things--Acer4666 (talk) 02:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :His nose seems to vary especially in roles like the Day 4 CTU guard who's shot while escorting Chloe and the Day 8 Hassan SS guard role. I'm going based on the cheeks, eyes, hair (what's visible that is), figure and chin which I think matches up.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you just going off the pictures on John Meier's page, or have you watched the scene of him as the Hassan guard? In the picture his face is in shadow and pretty blurred, if you watch the episode you'll see he has the same nose he always does--Acer4666 (talk) 02:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I am going off Meier's interviews, page pics and Stunts Unlimited page including the one you provided. Overall, I think it's more to do with the angles overall. Yes, he has a big nose and the lighting's not making it any easier but make-up also does wonders sometimes ... S1kill1.jpg 2x24 Meier.jpg 7x03 John Meier.jpg 7x24 John Meier.jpg 8x14-Meier-agent.jpg 8x22-secret-service-3.jpg --Gunman6 (talk) 02:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Well I don't know how to put it any other way: There is no way that CTU agent is John Meier. :::They have the same colour eyes - I'll give you that much. As for "cheeks" - they are different, the CTU agent looks 10-20 years younger than John Meier. As for "hair" - none of it is visible in the CTU agent's picture. As for "chin" - completely obscured by the chin strap in the CTU agent's picture. As for "figure" - completely out of shot in the CTU agent's picture. :::And the nose is completely different, make up couldn't have done that. They're absolutely different guys--Acer4666 (talk) 03:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I might be exaggerating on the chin but to be fair, Meier is one of those who doesn't even look his age half the time. Last I checked, he was nearly 60 and yet he looks like 40-something. As for the other photo sources, that one was from 1997 at the premiere of Titanic while this is circa 2007 and the "24" pics from circa 2005 match up almost with this from circa 2003 set photo here. The cheeks, round noggin figure and eyes sold me on this one big time. The nose is as explainable as Gregory J. Barnett's gallery.--Gunman6 (talk) 03:29, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Acer4666. It's not him. I'm fairly sure of that. --Station7 (talk) 16:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Then how come his nose is shrunken in the 2003 picture I just posted?--Gunman6 (talk) 18:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not shrunken in that photo--Acer4666 (talk) 18:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) It's far smaller than the other pics.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I believe you are seeing what you want to see in order to make this fit. The reason in that picture you linked his nose doesn't appear as wide is that his face is at an angle to the camera and slightly side on. The CTU agent pictured has his face directly facing the camera, so if you want to compare with John Meier, you need to compare with a picture of John Meier directly facing the camera (such as this). There is no magical nose shapeshifting going on I'm afraid. :This leads to a more general point - it's very hard to positively identify someone based just off pictures. Often it's necessary to actually watch the scene to work out someone's likeness, as movement and more exposure to their face rather than one shot (which may be angled different, or have weird lighting) gives you so much more information. I don't know if you have the dvd's or not, but I think perhaps you need to watch the scene of this CTU agent and then you will see that it's not John Meier. --Acer4666 (talk) 01:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Michelle Dessler's Assistant I would have kept better track of her appearances as I re-watched Season 4, but I thought I remembered seeing her on BlueRook's Forbidden Characters page. Of course, she didn't have any lines until the season finale, else that's where she would have belonged. As I hinted in the preceding paragraph, Dessler's assistant does have many more appearances besides the season finale, most of them as a background character in the second half of the season; however, she made one appearance in particular that fascinated me: She got lots of screen time, frequently with the camera focused on her, as a field agent in the marina scene where CTU arrested Joe Prado. This scene distinguishes her as one of just a few female CTU field agents in the series.--Sampson789 (talk) 00:11, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :Are you sure that's the same person? I often wondered who that female field agent was; I haven't rewatched the scenes to check recently, but I didn't think it was michelle's assistant--Acer4666 (talk) 10:19, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm pretty confident it's the same one. She's wearing the same blue-gray jacket with black pants and a black shirt underneath, and she has long blonde hair that she wears in a ponytail.--Sampson789 (talk) 18:47, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm pretty confident that this person is definitely the field agent seen at the marina, is this the same person as michelle's assistant as well do you think?--Acer4666 (talk) 13:43, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I believe it is. What do you think?--Sampson789 (talk) 14:58, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Janitor decoy agent played by Terri Cadiente? :Anyone think Jeff Cadiente's ex-spouse might've played this role? The last interview she gave was like around 2007 which means it's Season 6 but said she played various roles on the show.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Another CTU staffer and a guy who I think is actually was initially believed to be the Dana Bunch character. :I've been rewatching Season 2 episodes and I noticed this guy who hands the phone call from Brad Hammond to Tony and I could've sworn that his voice sounds just like the other guy who we thought might possibly be Dana Bunch's background character until we couldn't agree on whether or not his nose matched up. However, please tell me if this character does have a name because I don't recognize him from the credits or on this wikia anywhere. --Gunman6 (talk) 09:15, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Robin Powers--Acer4666 (talk) 11:04, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Inclusion policy for unnamed characters I think now would be a good time to remind of the Inclusion criteria for unnamed characters: If a character says one or two words and their face is not visible, or we can only get a blurry pic with the character in one corner, then they're not really eligible for this page. A word or two of dialogue is not always enough--Acer4666 (talk) 11:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll keep that in mind going forward. I might have made some entries for characters that don't fit that criteria in the past.--Sampson789 (talk) 16:54, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Sounds a little too subjective in that anyone could argue whether someone partially seen actually is or isn't significant and since we already have mentioned characters here, we might want to outline who is truly worthy of being added. We already have blurry pictures of other key characters since that's the only resolution could get when uploading a picture of their appearance but I think we need to outline this more.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:31, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Someone partially seen would not meet the "useful and illustrative image" criteria - ie, if you can only get a shot of the character with his back to the camera, they're not eligible unless they have especially prominent dialogue (ie a conversation). Note the sentence I posted above only applies to uncredited people, credited ones like Jay Harik's character are all included for completeness. Character with only blurry pictures, non-prominent dialogue and no credit are not eligible. Don't know what you're referring to with the "we already have this"--Acer4666 (talk) 00:13, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::All I was saying was that we have plenty of blurred characters (either with or without their face fully shown) (although this was before you reinforced the fact that this only effects uncredited/unnamed characters) and that that was the only way to get snapshots of them. I'll have to discuss further on this issue of uncredited characters in general since I'm finding there's so many characters that serve much of the same purpose that even the one-scene named characters end up serving which is one throw-away line and then walk away.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:37, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Agent at Hauser residence As I proposed this a couple of days ago on chat, I think the Agent at Hauser residence is Jeff Brockton as well. You can see he looks identical to the picture we have here. --William (talk) 05:53, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :I agree, that's the same character as the Bravo team sniper--Acer4666 (Talk) 06:32, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Infected agent I think the Day 3 infected agent was likely played by Richard Durden. --William (talk) 10:40, January 6, 2020 (UTC) :False, I'll take that back. I think he actually played this HS agent. --William (talk) 13:14, January 6, 2020 (UTC) ::Since his resume also listed him playing a CTU agent, I guess my deduction above might not be totally false after all? The two men do bear heavy facial resemblances in my opinion. --William (talk) 05:35, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :::I think on the HS agent, that's definitely him. :::However I don't think he plays the S3 infected agent - I don't think their faces look the same - and for a specific difference the infected agent's earlobe is attached whereas Richard D. Durden's is not. I think his credit of "CTU agent/homeland security worker" makes sense as homeland security was merged with CTU during the season, and he lists 2006-2007 as the date of his work on 24. It seems like he started work as an actor in 2006 judging by the rest of his resume.--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:10, January 29, 2020 (UTC)